forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Albruin
Albruin was an intelligent, +3 enchanted broadsword''The Ruins of Zhentil Keep Campaign Book and Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn states Albruin has a +1 enchantment, but the more recent Champions of Valor lists it as +3. that was particularly destructive to undead creatures. Description The sword was forged from an alloy of steel, electrum, and silver. When drawn from its scabbard, the blade emitted an eerie blue glow 10' (3 m) out from the wielder. The sword had a mischievous personality and had little interest in fame or glory, preferring to be wielded by those who traveled the span of Toril. Its personality would come out more in while it found itself within interesting locales such as ancients ruins or seldom-explored caverns. Powers Due to the silver within the blade, Albruin was particularly damaging to undead, lycanthropes, and other creatures vulnerable to that substance. It was an intelligent blade that communicated via speech and telepathy. In addition to possessing the power of speech in a number of languages, it could understand both written word both mundane and magical. The wielder of Albruin was able to, at will, concentrate the blade's power and continuously detect invisible objects 10' (3 m) out. This power also allowed Albruin's bearer to cast ''neutralize poison once per day, cure moderate wounds three times per day and read magic at will. If Albruin's bearer was unconscious, or otherwise incapacitated, it could decide to use these powers so long as it was still in contact with them. History Albruin was forged generations before the mid–13 century DR by a famous smith named Surdee of the small town of Glister within the Great Gray Land of Thar. Despite the power of this unique sword, Surdee left no forge markings, or details that would identify his craftsmanship. In fact, Albruin resisted any queries into its origin. Its history since then was long, storied, and spanned much of Faerûn. It was commissioned by a Dambrathan, half-drow prince who was fleeing from Queen Ausitil, headed for the lands of Thar. The prince never received the weapon as the intelligent blade mischievously convince one of Surdee's lesser smiths to steal the blade before his arrival. For many years, Albruin rested in the royal treasury of the kingdom of Cormyr in the city of Suzail. It was seldom carried, let alone used, by the lineage of kings however. It was stolen from Castle Obarskyr in the mid–13 century DR by the halfling thief Nypan, who managed to pass or sell it off before being captured and killed by Cormyrian soldiers in Wheloon. Rumors of the blade's whereabouts circled around a fence by the name of Blusken Shult, who may have transported it to a buyer located along some shore of the Wyvernwater, but this was never reliably confirmed. Albruin remained unaccounted for, for another 24 years. The next known location of Albruin was in the bedchambers of the noblewoman Shamur Karn of Selgaunt. She discovered its presence when some foreign visitor had left it behind, after charging through her quarters on the run from the city guard. She kept the sword for a year, before selling it to a merchant who worked at the behest of Prince Thaum of Telflamm.The Ruins of Zhentil Keep Campaign Book states that Shamur kept the blade until her marriage to Thamalon Uskevren, which occured in 1348 DR according to The Shattered Mask. It also stated that Prince Thaum killed the adventurer who bought Albruin, rather than purchased it by means of a merchant. Thaum bore Albruin in his campaign to wrestle Impiltur from the control of his father, the crown prince Kuskur Heltharn, and seize the thrown as his own. Although this endeavor caused many royal Impilturan deaths in 1294 DR, Prince Thaum managed to reign over his own part of the kingdom before succumbing to a magically caused death two years later. After Thaum's death, Albruin was seized by one of his warriors, a man named Adjuz, who traveled the roads of northern Faerûn towards the Dalelands. The soldier sought out a sage in Shadowdale in order to learn the true nature of his unique sword, but died en route at the hands of brigands. Some time in the next eight years, Albruin came into the possession of the banelich Stallac Benadi of Zhentil Keep. When Stallac recruited the mercenary general Malakar to aid in his battles with Chrinson of the Blazing Sun, his payment included an immodest amount of material wealth and the famous broadsword. Albruin's identity was authenticated, at Malakar's behest, around a year later when the two arranged a meeting in Sarbreen, the settlement that would come to be known as Ravens Bluff, in 1308 DR. 14 century DR Albruin was wielded for some years by a massive, brave man named Basalin, who was rumored to be a werebear. He protected his village from giant spiders for many years and, thanks to the sword's enchantment, their invisible Red Wizard controllers. Sometime before the year 1368 DR, Albruin came into the possession of Simmeon, a former adventuring companion of Kryll. Around a year later, it was being carried a wizard named Raevilin Strathi, who had gone temporarily mad while imprisoned in the Underdark below Amn. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Video games: *''Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition'' *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' External links * References Category:Broadswords Category:Swords Category:Blades Category:Slashing weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Weapons Category:Magic swords Category:Magic blades Category:Magic weapons Category:Plus-1 items Category:Plus-3 items Category:Sentient items Category:Magic items Category:Human items Category:Items from Glister Category:Items from Thar Category:Items from North Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:20000-29999 gold pieces Category:40000-49999 gold pieces